Celoso
by glowingirl
Summary: One Shot.Tal vez Edward sea muy paciente, pero imagínense tener que escuchar todas las obscenidades posibles que piensan los chicos sobre Bella... mmmmm ¿estallará Edward? Un divertido shot para reírse un poco.


**Bueno, la verdad es que quise hacer esto oprque no sabía muy bien que shot escribir hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de pensar a nuestro dulce y encantador estereotipado Edward como un novio más, al que lo irrita ver a otros chicos mirando a su novia, (o peor aún) pensando en ella de forma inapropiada. Para reírse un rato XD, que lo disfruten!!!**

* * *

**Celoso**

Estaba furioso e irritado. Estaba cansado. Estaba harto, frustrado y mi cabeza no daba más para insultar mentalmente a Newton, Tyler y Eric.

¿Qué demonios tenían que estar metiendo sus narices en mi relación con Bella? Bella es MIA y no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

Durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora, mientras vigilaba como siempre el rostro de Bella a través de las mentes de los demás, separados por la única clase que no compartíamos, habían empezado los arietazos.

_Guau, Bella es realmente bonita, Cullen es un maldito suertudo. Dinero, atractivo y encima a la chica. Maldito anormal._

Ese había sido el primero: Newton, por supuesto. Mi cabeza había saltado al menos medio metro por la sorpresa de escucharlo, y claro, después la irritación.

_Un suspiro frustrado._ Ese de Tyler. _Edward las tiene todas de ganar. No puedo creer que Bella haya aceptado salir con él. No es justo que alguien lo tenga todo._

Creo que si mis orejas se hubieran podido poner coloradas de exasperación lo hubieran hecho. Tyler se había pasado la mitad de los últimos años echándome la culpa de no haber salido con Bella en el baile, y yo estaba muy orgulloso de aceptarla toda.

_Mike es un idiota. No para de mirarla, ya suficiente con que tiene a Jessica, ¿por qué no nos deja un poco de espacio a los demás? Si no fuera por él y Cullen Bella me habría hecho caso a mi._

_En tus sueños _, pensé frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más irritado. Intentaba bloquear los pensamientos de todos, pero por algún curioso designio del destino, ese día nada parecía funcionar. Los de Eric ahora rompían mi concentración, aún más que los de Mike, y eso ya era decir bastante.

_¿Porqué no dejan de mirarla?_ Jessica, como siempre, habían cubierto el cupo de envidia y celos que le tenía a Bella por hoy. _No es tan bonita_.

Después de casi media hora más de soportar en silencio y tensión, con Emmett a mi lado, a los imbéciles compañeros de Bella, la campana salvó ( ¡y bendita fuera!) mi cabeza de sus pensamientos.

__ ¿Qué te pasa? __ me preguntó Emmet, cuando por fin salimos al frío exterior.

__ Nada __ ladré enfadado. Apuré el paso hacia el salón de Bella, con las manos en los bolsillos y apretujándolas en mi lucha por no sacarlas y matar a alguien.

__ No te creo __ dijo él jovialmente, y no le costó nada ponerse a mi altura.

__ Es que no soporto mi don a veces __ le expliqué desviándome.

__ ¿Pensamientos inapropiados sobre Bella acaso? __ me preguntó riendo.

__ Si __ contesté secamente.

__ ¿Quién fue el responsable hoy?

__ Fueron __ recalqué-. Newton, Eric y Tyler.

__ Oh __ musitó simplemente, y agregó otra risita-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a matarlos?

__ Por favor... __ rogué arrastrando las palabras.

Emmet solo se echó a reír; pero cuando cruzamos las puertas hacia el pasillo del salón de Bella, casi tuvo que sujetarme para que no se hiciera realidad mi pedido.

Bella apareció como siempre, tranquila y sonriente al verme, y su sonrisa fue por un momento el calmante que necesitaba para inundar mi mente y sumergirme en la alegría... pero todo eso se desvaneció abruptamente cuando escuché el monumental y ocasional comentario mental de Newton.

_Tiene un lindo trasero. Lástima que el único que esté a su alcance sea Cullen... apuesto a que se divierte con ella todas las noches._

Su pensamiento estaba tan cargado de autocompasión e irritación que por un momento me hizo quedarme de piedra.

Y aún peor fue la imagen que siguió: primero a mi y Bella en una cama y a oscuras, sin necesidad de relatarme los detalles... y luego cambió mi cara ¡por la suya!.

En ese momento reventó toda la irritación que yo había estado toda la mañana tratando de disfrazar con paciencia. Gruñí tan claro que hasta Bella, aún un par de metros de mi escuchó. Se quedó paralizada, y mis ojos giraron en un instante hacia la figura alejándose de Mike. De espaldas. Perfecto. Podía matarlo.

Si Emmet no m hubiera sujetado en ese momento, juro que lo hubiera matado. Por Dios, por el cielo y el infierno y por todos los santos, lo habría hecho.

__ ¡Edward, cálmate! __ me había gruñido, y me sujetó por los brazos para evitar que hiciera de Newton una tragedia.

__ Edward, ¿qué te pasa? __ pregunto alarmada Bella, y corrió hacia mi.

No pude hablar. No pude pensar. Solo oír las retumbantes palabras de Emmet en mi cabeza.

__ Está celoso.


End file.
